


The look

by karamel_dreams



Series: The three of us [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Karamel baby AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karamel_dreams/pseuds/karamel_dreams
Summary: Apparently there's another woman Mon-El is in love with...





	The look

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me what this is, I don't know, but it's definitely your doing cause if it weren't for you loving this baby au so much I wouldn't be writing stuff like this. 
> 
> Also, special thanks to @93Mika who's been the sweetest friend to me and read this beforehand and said it was good, therefore I decided to post it.
> 
> And something else; BABYGIRL HAS A NAME NOW YAAAY XD it's Alura Alexandra, for obvious reasons, although I might do a seperate piece just on the name reveal lol what do you think, should I?

  
  
Mon-El stared. He did that a lot. He'd just sit down, place his daughter on the bed in front of him, close enough that her little kicks would often hit his thigh, and he'd stare. He'd trace her small figure with his eyes, memorizing every detail of her, from the tiny birthmark above her ankle to the patch of hair in the back of her head that looked a little darker than the rest. He'd listen to her bubble in her own baby language, mesmerized by every little sound she made, imagining what her voice would sound like when she finally uttered her first word.

He was to be pitied really, because of how powerless he was when it came to her. He hadn't realized, before she came, just how absolutely and completely she would turn his world until it focused solely on her, until it span around her. Just one look, that was all it took to have him weak and melting at the mere sight of her. And when she cried, oh gods, he could hand her the world on a plate just to cease that sorrowful sound, to make her happy again. She existed, it was that simple, that easy a way to make him fall in love. Just by being born she'd had him wrapped around her tiny finger, and he knew that. Of course he did. And he was happy about it too.

"Mon-El," Kara whined, interrupting the moment. "You're supposed to be putting her to sleep." She walked around the bed, grabbing the towel she'd just had Alura wrapped in after her bath. Mon-El had gotten home just as Kara was dressing the little angel, so she'd let him finish the task and put her to sleep, granting him some time with their little girl. As it seemed though, Mon-El was stalling, and honestly Kara wouldn't mind it if he wasn't about to throw off Alura's routine by keeping her awake longer than she was supposed to be.

"Five minutes," Mon-El said, "Please."

"Just five," Kara sighed in defeat, her face serious even as her eyes softened.

Mon-El smiled, gently pulling socks over tiny toes. He tickled his daughter's feet, which were adorned by pink tiaras now, and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "My princess," he mumbled, inhaling the fruity scent of the baby's shampoo. Alura yawned and Mon-El watched her fondly, rubbing her tummy as it had grown rounder, obviously because it was full. "Yeah, yeah, I know," he said, picking her up. "You need your beauty sleep."

Kara watched them from the door, her arms crossed, her head slightly tilted to the side. Her eyes sparkled at the image, her heart skipped beats. She couldn't help it, not when her two people were like that, so soft, so perfect.

Mon-El placed the already dozing off infant in her bed, covered her up, and only left her small fists exposed as he knew she didn't like her hands being restricted. For a minute he didn't walk away, just stood there looking at her, much like he'd done before. Then Kara approached, after switching the light off, and took his hand to coax him to turn to her.

When their eyes met, she whispered, "You have the look on."

"What look?" Mon-El wondered, his forehead creasing in confusion.

Kara grinned at him. "The holy-shit-I-have-a-daughter look," she explained.

Mon-El chuckled quietly. "I have a look?" He asked and placed both hands on either side of Kara's waist, pulling her close to him.

"Hmm," Kara nodded, glancing at his lips briefly before looking back up at his eyes. "It's a happy look, I love it," she added.

"And I love you," Mon-El replied, noticing her wandering gaze and leaning to press their lips together.

When they pulled apart, breathless and smiling, Kara spoke again. "That was smooth," she said and couldn't help claiming another kiss, she just had to.

"That's me. I'm smooth," Mon-El stated proudly, his eyes widened in mock flattery.

"You dork," Kara giggled and hit him lightly on the chest. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> There's a kudos button you could hit.  
> And there's a comment option too if you have something to say.  
> What do you know?! ;)


End file.
